danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mountaintop
Ugh ;_; This stage gets absolutely nightmarish as you get further in. I haven't been able to beat this stage yet. Though the bosses at the end look... Ridiculously easy. 20,000 health? Really? Anyways, the only thing that makes this stage slightly less nightmarish is the nice little "recovery" point about a third of the way through. I hate to say it, but that red bastard can actually save your run. His spawn can give you MUCH NEEDED LP. Just a question. Are they sadistic enough to throw ALL FOUR of the mega bosses at you at once?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yea, all 4 come at once. No, there are no megabosses. I agree that this is difficult. I have to use my PvP team just to beat this stage and make updates here. Ivan247Talk Page 14:05, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh thank god. The Snowfield bosses don't appear here. But seriously, ALL OF THE DESERT BOSSES AT ONCE?! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! That's the one screen I can't beat! DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:19, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I DID IT! I DID IT! YESSSSS!!! OHMYGOD, this took like a thousand revivals. Gosh dangit, the Desert screen. It was horrible. And the new Cavern bosses simply spam lasers on you. Actually, the bosses are easier, but they're annoying. The blue one can keep you frozen despite only freezing for 1s, which can let the red and the yellow one hit him hard with their flamethrowers and their thunder ball. The green one is annoying because it snipes you from afar with Pyramid Arrows. I beat it with the 2 Priest and 2 Gunner team. 'Cause they simply have monster strength. Samuel17 (talk) 22:58, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Also, on an unrelated note, it seems that the drop rates on the bosses in Mountaintop is much higher than normal. Is it me or it was programmed that way? Samuel17 (talk) 22:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Forget it. I checked and the drop rates are the same. Samuel17 (talk) 23:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hm, well now THIS is what one might call a boss rush. Might. Now when will I be able to come up with the patience to actually get this far? And why add Mountaintop-only bosses when they could've thrown Snowfield + Frozen Lake at you all at once? Geez, if you're gonna add a boss rush, you gotta make a more sadistic screen then even THAT (which already looks hard) for the final screen. Oh well- maybe the challenge to make this one settle for penultimate will be a version of your own team only with 10x the AT and LP + half your AGI and x1.2 your range. Also LV1 with 1 gold drop but dropping your current equips (weapon and compos) with a 100% rate should you beat one (or even all of them somehow). Would make just about any gamer pull their hair out in frustration. Granted, I don't appreciate mid- or late-game wtf barrier challenges (especially the ones at spots that aren't really made out to be supposed to be that hard), but if it's END-game and completely optional at that, yeah, make it as sadistic as can be. *smirk* RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Yay! It's finally happened! I was hoping this would happen someday... 20:02, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.... Now we just need a stage that throws the full boss screens at us with as many boss screens put into each screen as possible without making spawn bosses useless or going over the .... (was it 99 or 100?) enemies-per-screen limit. Oh, and placed directly after the series after the Ice Castle on a side path, just to include Snowfield and whatever the harder series they come up with is in the absolute chaos that would be the true hardest stage EVER (it would also need to include the mega bosses, the so-dubbed 'hidden bosses' (??? + Blue H. Boss Sheild Eel (not what it's name actually is, not that I'm gonna dare try to change it, but I think that should be it's name ;P ), and Mountain(top-only) bosses in it somewhere). If they do make a more sadistic optional stage than this, THIS, it had better be sadistic as hell. *evil smirk* RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Welp, I finally managed to beat the desert screen! But then I died to the New Cavern screen because those bosses are horrid and I had low LP. ... FUCK THIS STAGE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:36, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, someone's gonna be mighty satisfied when they finally beat this stage. Best of luck then. Just gotta keep trying, take a break when you need to to keep your head cool enough to be at the top of your game when you try. Maybe do some level grinding if you're not already at max level. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) FUCK YOU!! FUCK YOU, AND FUCK YOU!! (notyouradiant) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Glad you were able to beat this stage! RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:37, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I JUST DID THIS STAGE WITHOUT GETTING A SINGLE ONE OF MY CHARACTERS KILLED. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay- help ;; I'm completely stuck. That frickin' 7th screen. I think this is the first time I had to experience it for myself. Now I know what people are talking about. So, here's my team: Boxer w/ 20 DEX + 120 MAG (aiming for 150), Whipper w/ 60 MAG + 80 DEX, Magician w/ 30 DEX + 110 MAG, and Sniper w/ 35 MAG + 100 STR (rest LP). Boxer weapons; Charge Punch w/ Bullet's Card 5 + Quick's Card 4, Needle Knuckle w/ Quick's Card 4 + Bullet's Card 4, Spark Knuckle w/ Quick's Card 4 + Bullet's Card 4. Whipper weapons; Freeze Whip w/ Diamond 4 + Quick's Card 4, Fire Chain w/ Bullet's Card 4 + Ruby 5, Stone Flail w/ Quick's Card 4 + Bullet's Card 4. Magician weapons; Atomic Ray w/ Guide's Card 5 + Quick's Card 4, Atomic Ray w/ Guide's Card 5 + Knockback's Card 4, Ice Spike w/ Aquamarine 4 + Sapphire 4, Big Icicle w/ Diamond 4 + Quick's Card 4, Inferno w/ Bullet's Card 4 + Guide's Card 5, Thunder w/ Quick's Card 4 + Bullet's Card 5. Sniper weapons; Pyramid Arrow w/ Peridot 5 + Emerald 4, Flame Arrow w/ Ruby 5 + Quick's Card 4, Sept Shot w/ Bullet's Card 4 + Red Crystal 5, Sept Shot w/ Bullet's Card 4 + Knockback's Card 4. I underlined the weapons I'm relying on most. I currently do not have defensive weapons in my inventory, though if strongly advised to I might go get some ready. My current train of thought is get White Boss Skull Zombie down for the count first, since it's the biggest thorn in my side- it pretty much insta-kills me while I dodge other lethal attacks like Red Boss Box Tree's balls and D2's Grey Boss Box Walker's arrows, or while I'm paying attention to the wrong character. Then I use my Boxer to burn down anything that dares attempt to hurt the Whipper while it keeps White Boss Skull Zombie locked down. The Magician slows as many enemies as possible, the most threatening ones at highest priority. The Sniper picks a safe spot to poison a target from, then once the target's poisoned switch to Flame Arrow so the target takes damage from both poison and fire. Perform a single poison shot when necessary to re-poison a target. Due to how chaotic it gets though even with pause spamming I don't really have enough time to get the Sniper to switch so rapidly, so I guess due to Orange Boss Diamond Snake I should stick mostly to Pyramid Arrow. For the life of me I can't drag anyone anywhere safely as soon as White Boss Skull Zombie fires it's first shot, which it of course does right when the screen starts. Which effectively means I can't use anyone safely- not even the Sniper because once it's left alone it becomes the target of well everything, so I can't use it safely. I can't even seem to keep my ranged attacker safe on that frickin' 7th screen. So, tips please? Do I already have the right idea and just need to execute it properly? Or do I need to change tactics completely? Someone please help me here. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:44, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Honestly what I suggest you to do is chuck all of your characters but the Whipper to take care of the White Boss Skull Zombie. Meanwhile, the Whipper should be used to lure the D2's and D8's strong ranged attacks away from your characters. From there, I suggest you taking the bosses one by one, with your rangeds sitting on the back and your Boxer hitting the bosses directly, though do however note that sometimes you need to react like real quick if something does not go according to plan (and even pause if you need so). And it does not help that you must drag the Boxer as well. In these cases, just slowly throw around the Whipper and drag your Boxer while you can. I myself judged some sort of "threat list" for the Desert screen (from most threatning to least threatning). The D8 boss is the most threatning of all of the boss, as it has very strong projectiles, and the additional heat residue also deals high damage. Not to mention it has essentially "unlimited" range and then there's the D2 boss aiding him in its death-from-above ranged attacks antics. The D2 boss is also dangerous itself because of its ranged attacks and racks up a lot of damage along with the D8 boss. The D6 boss itself is not much of a danger due to its slow-moving, easily avoidable clouds but they pretty much prevent you from dragging your characters everywhere due to how much damage they deal (and thus make them easy targets for guess who, the D8 and D2 boss. The D4 boss is a threat because of its mobility and widespread fire attack; Drag your rangers away if they happen to be in its range of sight. The D7 boss can be potentially annoying due to its fast movement speed, but is usually nothing more than an annoyance (it does not deal a lot of damage and its attacks have melee range). The D1 boss deals minimal damage and shouldn't be high priority, though you should be wary as it could pick off weakened characters. The D3 boss well I guess you could just leave it alone until the end unless your rangeds happens to target it. The D5 boss, well, lol. Samuel17 (talk) 18:58, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :This is the second time I had to fucking write this, so excuse me if it sounds rushed. Long and short, the fact that you don't have a Priest is a serious burden. His massive attack boosting abilities makes it to where your characters can deal so much more damage than usual. And the biggest strategy I can offer is, in short, kill the Desert 8 boss first. The D6 Boss is annoying, but his attack is insanely easy to dodge as long as you're able to multitask to an effective degree. Once the D8 boss is dead, then go after the D6 boss. Everything else is more or less fodder to me. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:44, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I think I already got the idea of killing D8 first, except I have trouble dodging D6's clouds while also paying attention to somewhat flashier attacks. I also find D2's arrow rain particulary annoying- deadly to just ignore and take, deadly to try getting around the large area it takes up since I usually smack into poison clouds when I try. I've also tried somewhat ignoring D4- I was promptly rewarded with a full lethal blast to the face while dodging something else, so I've learned not to try going too close above it. I can afford to ignore D4 while moving along the ground though- typically I only take light damage when I do that. D7 slaughters me though. I can't pay attention to too many areas at once, and I have an unfortunate habit of unconsciously treating the left side of the screen as a safety zone when relying on reflex to keep my characters safe. Of course, my Sniper and Magician alone can't quite deal the damage needed to kill D4 before being overwhelmed by the heat clouds without my intervention, which I'm busy using to help the Boxer and Whipper safely kill D8 and D6. I use the term "safely" loosely because I have yet to safely kill D8 with the Boxer and Whipper. Also I find even just on the 5th screen, if either Oasis or SM4 spawn too close to me I'm forced to choose between a game over screen or the world map button. I could get Boxer and Whipper on whatever spawns too close, but then they draw the whole rest of the screen in. I can't dodge all that. I'll admit- I rely heavily on the outrange strategy with the Sniper whenever I can while I'm playing Stick Ranger. I'm not sure if that's because I suck at dodging or if maybe it's the other way around- I suck at dodging because I rely too much on outranging. At any rate if I have only one guy and all enemies are targetting it I can't dodge that much fire, and if I have two or three guys under fire in different parts of the screen I can't multitask like that. At least one of them will take heavy if not lethal damage. Anyway, any new or revised tips, or just "good luck"? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 22:51, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I really suggest defensive sets for melees. Basically both of my better MT beating teams has a melee character + (semi-)high LP + Strong weapon + Black Crystal 5/6 + Purple Crystal 5/6 and optionally some ranged DPS so you see how effective they are. The easiest one is my PvP team which has a tank Gladiator + 2 LV6 Crystals and 2 Snipers + Priest for DPS. Filled 3/4 of the inventory with MT Boss drops with this team in a 1-2h run. The other one is my Boss annihilating 2 Boxers + 2 Priests which has another set of Claws with the Crystals. Slightly more difficult due to inefficient Anti-Air. It's doable without tank melees but generally requires insane dodging skills and/or burns money like crazy. Black Crystal 5 + Purple Crystal 5 doubles Physical defense and quadruples defense for other types, LV6 further boosted that to 2.5× and 6.25×. Because I don't know how deep you are in the Snowfields/Forests, I can't give you accurate advice on weapon/compo choice, but I'm sure you have to equip the crystals to the strongest DPS weapons and need some dodging practice if your melees don't have that much LP (even with 2 776LP Boxers/a 1510LP Gladiator shielded with Crystals I still dodge some of the attacks, and you'll probably need to dodge more at lower max LP. Prepare some revival cash.). Ivan247Talk Page 16:50, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The highest LP on my team is my Whipper at 410 LP. From what you're saying that's not very good at all. As soon as a side path becomes available to me, I always ignore the main path until I've completed said side path. So, as soon as I exited the new Caverns, I took the shortest path to Mountaintop. My Boxer is basically set up to be awesome with the Charge Punch (though the desired MAG of 150 hasn't been reached yet- only 120 so far), my Whipper has 60 MAG, so it uses whips that use either 60 MP or a multiple of 60 MP. What weapons do you recommend getting for defensive purposes? I've been using Freeze Whip as a semi-defensive means (stops foes from attacking at all for a while)- can I still keep stuff frozen solid if I replace the Diamond and Quick's Card on it with Black Crystal 5 and Purple Crystal 5? Or should I find a more damaging whip to set up as defensive? For the Boxer I'm thinking defensive Spark Knuckle- that I can think of nothing on Mountaintop resists Thunder very well (other than Olive Boss Star Eel, which I haven't faced once yet). I'm also considering maybe ditching for a bit to go make more progress and get stronger, though I think that's kinda ditching the spirit ha55ii created Mountaintop in. Really, they're all bosses you've killed before, it's just trickier to kill them when they're working as a team. If you go kill a great many more bosses first then it wrecks the whole "everything you may have struggled against before all coming back on one stage" feel, which is probably what ha55ii intended. I think really, as long as all characters are on a build with a specific intention, then any team following that one criteria should be able to beat any stage within their level range. You just have to find the weapon-compo-strategy combination that does the trick for the harder ones like Mountaintop. Although my team has never leveled up since I started challenging Mountaintop, my team has been doing better and better with each attempt I've made (while fully awake, that is. My more tired-brained attempts.... I have no idea why I even try when I'm tired. Probably because once I get that tired I become too stupid to realize it's time to take a break and go to bed, even though going to bed once I'm tired makes sense to my awake brain. It sucks). Anyway, back on track. If I'm flat-out told that beating Mountaintop will be point-blank to impossible with my current strength and really only medicore dodging skills, I'll go against ha55ii's wishes and go get stronger before reattempting. (I'm good enough at dodging, though I wouldn't dare call my dodging skills "insane", because, well, they're not. If they were insane I'd have beaten Mountaintop long before coming here for help). Though if possible I'd like to try beating Mountaintop at my current strength, even if I have to go fetch some new weapons and compos from stages I've already beaten first. So, does my plan for my Boxer sound good? Spark Knuckle w/ Black Crystal 5 + Purple Crystal 5? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 21:15, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Speed Challange I think I have a pretty competitive time for this one- 2:08. 3 magicians + priest. You have to decide how much time you want to spend letting the mist grove 2 boss give you onigiri. Time was (manually) measured from the instant the first enemy's LP bar flashed up at the top of the screen to the instant the last of the 4 bosses at the top died. P.S. Goddamn you Desert 6 boss. Dire Storm (talk) 03:48, August 28, 2014 (UTC) It seems the Dire Storm has a dire need to speed-run little parts of Stick Ranger. ;P I've got a challenge for you then: how fast can you get a newly-created team from killing it's first enemy on Opening Street to clearing Hell 4? You seem pretty confident about this speed-running stuff, so I'm curious to see what time you clock in at for this ultimate speed-run. Side-branch stages are optional, so only do them if they contain items that you can collect quickly enough that will cut down the time it takes you. Also, if you don't mind, is there any way I could convince you to record your speed-runs of big or small things in Stick Ranger? I record myself playing Stick Ranger quite a bit- see for yourself- and the program I use to record myself is "CamStudio". Watching people do speed-runs of games (or at least parts of games) is just sort of amusing for me, and nobody that I know of has done a Stick Ranger speed-run (and recorded it for all to see) before. So I wanna see. (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:57, August 28, 2014 (UTC) My poor Windows 2000 would lag to death at the sight of recording software. It lags and freezes pretty badly with nothing but the game open, as a result I mostly just play the mobile version. If I had to take a wild guess, I would say around 8 hours but I honestly have no idea. Stick Ranger has a lack of videos. I think that with a lot of advertising it could become very popular, but who knows? Dire Storm (talk) 13:22, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :It's strange. Ha55ii never advertises DAN-BALL... ( Omega16)(Talk) 20:11, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Except on Dan-Ball apps (although, that's technically otascube). But like Dire Storm said, who knows? Maybe Stick Ranger has been advertised several times on Japanese sites, but frankly, I would probably advertise on English sites just because it became SUPER popular there (and surely ha55ii has noticed) when Powder Game enabled uploading. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 20:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Holy crap, I could barely notice you, $igma! Nice signature change. ::::Anyway, yeah, it would have been smart, especially if ha55ii knew English. Instead, otascube is the only one to do so. ( Omega16)(Talk) 20:44, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Aw ;; Guess I probably won't be seeing any speed-run videos from you then Dire Storm. ;; Anyway, thanks for the subscribe Dire Storm. (; As for the advertising talk.... isn't word of mouth sometimes the best way? Apparently Minecraft has never once had an official advertisement. Look where it got to. The only way that could've happened is through word of mouth. Isn't advertising Stick Ranger essentially up to us if we really want to see it gain more popularity? While I personally don't feel the need to tell people "OMG YOU HAVE TO PLAY THIS GAME", I think it would be nice if more people at least knew about it. Anyone know any effective word-of-mouth advertising strategies? (Anyone who does should probably start a new section 'cause this ain't 'bout speed challenges no more). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 22:46, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::My biggest wonder is how a Japanese game site got word of mouth over to here. otascube's one thing, but I have no idea about this one. ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:08, August 28, 2014 (UTC) *shrugs* Asian countries seem to be fascinated by the English language. So people that know both Japanese and English are probably relatively common. Really just takes one of those Japanese + English speaking people who happen like Stick Ranger to spread word of mouth to one English person who ends up really enjoying the game to get the seed for word of mouth planted. Then it probably just grew from there, and if we can help it, it'll keep growing faster and faster. Basically who cares how it got word of mouth over here? Important thing is it did and it's a fun game. So why not try to find a way to help it continue to grow, am I right? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:18, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :You've got a point right there. Let's think of something. ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :I've gotta go somewhere right now, but when I come back I'll start a section on Ivan247's talk page about word-of-mouth advertising strategies for Stick Ranger and possibly other Dan-Ball games too. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:39, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Lowest level challenge What's the lowest level anyone has beaten this on? I beat this level at level 67 once with my oldest team... Is it possible to beat this stage with a level 53 team that's stuck at Snowfield 7, Hell 2, and Forest 3?!?! I'm doing it in my phone so I can get the dream PVP weapon, the Indra Arrow at the lowest level possible, so I can own PVP at rank 5, legitimately! XD Jonathang (talk) 13:01, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :I managed to pull a win on this stage with a Gladiator/Magician/Boxer/Sniper team at Level 17 over a year ago now. At this point, I've forgotten how I managed to do it, but really good reaction time and a decent wallet of gold should do the trick if you're going in at 53. Omega16 (Talk) 23:55, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Wooah, you actually did that legitimately?! Without hacking?! Level 17, no way.... Welp, I'm doing this in my phone's small screen so it's a bit tricky. Thanks for the tips though, it's gonna be hard with a sniper/magician/priest/gladiator team! Jonathang (talk) 09:58, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I did this in late 2014, and I didn't have a really specialized team. Without hacking, these low level runs usually require not just effort but extreme luck, too. If you have a good set of weapons and compos, use them to an advantage. It helps when you're having to dodge with more than one character for over 10 minutes. Omega16 (Talk) 20:19, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wow, it's pretty amazing that you can finish Mountaintop 7 and still finish the rest with that low of a level without hacking. Welp, I'm still failing pretty hard in that particular stage. I did finish it once, but I was in low health for the Cavern part, so I instantly lost... (It's stupid of me to never want to use the revive feature though... ><) Jonathang (talk) 13:30, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::You're gonna have use quite a few revives in this stage. It's insanely difficult to get through without one character getting killed at least once. Omega16 (Talk) 20:11, April 5, 2016 (UTC)